Just The Way You Are
by claflower4
Summary: Alvin and Theodore have already done it with their counterparts, but Simon is still a virgin. What's keeping Jeanette from doing it and What will Simon do to finally hit a home run? A loving story of the steps to taking a great relationship even further.
1. Wet Dreams

**Don't worry, I won't go into detail when it comes to the sex. Only sexual themes are presented in this story. Their 18 to 19 in this story. Also, this is the 90's Chipmunks because I love them more. As this is my first story, Please Review~**

Chapter 1: Wet Dreams

_I could feel the heat from her fur and the fast patter of her heart. Her hair fell perfectly around her face and the pleasure in her eyes were threatening me to give her more. As I continued to touch her I could hear her moan, begging me to make a mess of her. "Simon...ah, please I want it now." I heard her pant. I was more then ready as well. I was gonna lose my virginity. I positioned myself on top of her. Her soft breath and smooth fur were like heaven to feel. Now, I was going to touch something no one else has ever touched before. I was almost there, then..._

"WHOA!" Simon screamed as fell off his bed. It was only a dream.

"Aw, man." He cried. This was the fifth time this week that he had such a vivid dream. "Sigh, when am I going to learn that it's not real?"

Simon thru himself over and lazily stood up to stretch his sore muscles. In case you were wondering who he was dreaming about, it was... Jeanette. Every time he thought about her, he would start to feel weird and hot inside. And it's all because he was sexually frustrated. Simon fixed his bed thoroughly and hurried himself to the bathroom to, ahem, 'get rid of the problem.' Recently, Simon has been finding himself spending most of his days in the bathroom. And if not the bathroom, his bedroom. And if that wasn't pathetic enough, Simon was still a virgin. Not once has he ever done it, the closest he got was a hand down Jeanette's skirt, but even then it was just over her panties.

As soon as he was done with freshening up he went down stairs for breakfast. "Good Morning Simon." Theodore mumbled through his food. "Mornin' Si." Alvin greeted as he looked at the fridge "Morning you two." Simon replied as he grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"So, as I was saying Brittney practically made me do all the work while she just laid there, and-" Simon stopped him before he could continue. "Please Alvin, not while I'm eating." He knew what he was talking about. Alvin pouted. "What? Can't a guy complain about his sex life?" He retorted. "Yeah! Can't a guy complain about his sex life?" Theodore repeated, but soon realized his mistake when Simon shot him a glare. "I didn't say you couldn't, I just said not while people are eating." Simon explained. Alvin calmed down and sat with the others. "Alright, alright."

Alvin and Brittney had always been an on-off couple, but once they found out about the meaning of sex friends, there was no stopping them. They always have sex at least once a week. Still, even if they say they don't really care about each other, you can tell there was something more then just pleasure between friends.

"Say Theodore, how was it last night with Eleanor?" Simon asked. "It was great! I think we did it three times before we got tired!" He proudly presented. Alvin started to laugh as soon as he saw Simon's face. He didn't mean that. "Not you too." Simon cried as he banged his head on the table. "Oh, come on Simon. It was bound to happen." Alvin said. "Not until me." He gasped and slammed his hand over his mouth. He still hadn't told his own brothers about him still being a virgin yet. "Wait. What did you say?" Alvin asked. "N-nothing." Simon shyed away from the kitchen. To answer Alvin's question, Theodore replied. "He said, not until me."

Simon ran to the living room. Alvin jumped out of his seat and chased after him, as Theodore followed after. "Ah-ha! I knew it, I knew it! You still haven't done it with Jeanette." Alvin shouted as he jumped on Simon. Simon fell face first on the floor. "afam, afim fim, af famin." Simon muffled. "What? I can't hear you." Theodore leaned over. Simon shoved Alvin off and screamed. "Alright! I'm still a virgin!" Both of his brothers gasped. "No way!" Theodore exclaimed. "It seems about right." Alvin nodded calmly. "Oh yeah, that's because I'm the nerd of the family. That's why this is expected. I forgot!" Simon agreed with sarcasm. "But why?" Theodore wondered. "Theodore, we're talking about Jeanette. The most unlikely person to ever do something so sexy as sex." Alvin answered him. Simon sighed "He's right. Jeanette is just too conservative when it comes to this kind of stuff. I don't know what to do." He slouched over to the couch and rested his head on the arm rest. "Why don't you just dump her?" Alvin suggested "Are you kidding? To leave the woman I love just to have sex is just-just too cruel!" Simon disagreed.

"Huh, A life without sex. Can't imagine it." Alvin commented "You can try if you think back 3 to 4 years ago." Simon said. "Well, I agree you can't have sex with someone you don't love. It's like trying to eat a chocolate chip cookie without the chips in it. It isn't the same." Explained Theodore. "Well then why doesn't she want to do it?" Alvin asked. "She loves you right?" "My guess is because she still too scared." Simon said. "But, I've wondered if it because of me?" Alvin placed his paw on his brother's shoulder. "It can't be you. Hmm." Alvin rubbed his chin as he thought of a way to get Jeanette and Simon even closer. He snapped his fingers "I got it! We just got to make Jeanette less afraid to have sex. Come on!" He motioned his hand to their rooms and ran upstairs while the other two followed. "I've got a plan."


	2. The Plan

**So, chapter two. Please Review!-_hehe_ _That sort of rhymed_**

Chapter 2: The Plan?

"Alright, thanks again! See ya'." Alvin took the phone off his ear and placed it in it's original spot. Then he turned to his brothers. "Okay, now that we have Brittney and Eleanor on our side I should probably tell you the plan." Simon glared at Alvin."You should have told us before you went off to tell the girls about my problem. It's bad enough to have you two know, let alone the world." Alvin reassured "Don't worry, we need them for our plan." "Well, what is it?" Theodore asked.

Alvin motioned the two to his bed to tell them what was going on in his mind. "Okay, if Jeanette is really afraid to have sex with Simon, we just have to show her how fun sex really is." Simon stared blankly at Alvin with an expression of disbelief. Don't tell me he meant..."Alvin. You aren't suggesting we... watch you and Brittney..." Alvin's eyes grew wide. "What? No! Come on I'm not that sick. But I am suggesting that you two watch a porno together." "Isn't that the same thing only it's not you?" Theodore stated. "No. It's just the thing we need for Jeanette to get in the mood."

"So then where do the girls come in?" Simon asked. "I'm getting to that. They're going to tell Jeanette how their first time was great and, oh so special to them. That way, she won't be that scared about tonight." "Tonight!" Simon shouted. "I'm not ready yet!" Alvin placed his paw on his brother's shoulders. "Relax. You've been ready, and now you're getting cold feet?" "He's right. You're going to have a great time Simon." Theodore said. "Thanks Theodore, but I've never done it before. How do I know what I'm doing?" He worried. "Don't worry, we have all day to prepare." Alvin said. And so they were off to get Simon ready to lose the big V.

The morning sun shined brightly against Jeanette's window. "Mmm...five more minutes." She whined as she shifted to her side. She felt a shadow cast over the sun and she grinned, only to be pushed side to side by her sisters. "Jeanette sweetie. It's time to get up." Eleanor's golden voice called to her. "Wait. Just a little more." She whined again. "No! You have to get up, cause we need to talk." Her other sister's rough voice called out even more to her. Jeanette opened her eyes to see her sister's blurry faces

"Oh, Brittney. What is it?" Jeanette asked as she reached for her glasses. "We heard you and Simon haven't gotten it on yet." Jeanette fell out of her bed "Brittney! That was way too direct." Eleanor huffed. "Whe-where di-did you hear that?" Jeanette asked attempting to hide herself under her bed. "Alvin told us." Brittney replied.

"Jeanette, it's okay to be scared, but Simon is a man. You can't tease him forever." Eleanor said. "B-but I'm not teasing him! I just don't see myself like that with him, you know?" "I didn't either, but once Theodore reassured me that he loved me, sigh, I was in heaven." Eleanor went over and hugged her sister. "Yeah, sex is great Jeanette! Plus, you don't really have to do anything. You can just lie there and-" "Brittney!" Eleanor shouted. "Sex isn't all about feeling good, it's about feeling good with the one you love." "Well that's your opinion. But Jeanette, trust me you'll feel good after you get use to it." Jeanette shook her head "I don't want to get use to it." "Well you better, cause you're going over to Simon's house tonight." Brittney retorted. "What? No! I'm not ready for it yet!" Jeanette cried out. "I wanted to wait till we got married or something."

Eleanor sighed as she went over to the phone. "Ellie, what are you doing?" Brittney asked. "I'm going to call Alvin that the deal's off." She answered. Brittney ran over to her."What! Why?" "Because, if Jeanette isn't ready, then she shouldn't be forced to do something she doesn't want to do." Eleanor replied. "Thanks Eleanor." Jeanette said as Eleanor smiled at her. "Well... at least go over tonight. It doesn't mean you have to do anything." Brittney said, giving up. Jeanette went over to hug her. "Thanks Brittney." Brittney sighed, "Alvin's not going to be happy about this."

"You what? But that'll ruin everything!" Alvin cried out. "I know you can't force her, but-" Simon tilted his head as he was trying to figure out what was going on. Alvin sighed sadly "Alright, I get it. Bye." Simon asked what happened. "Well it seems the girls are on her side this time. Jeanette said she wanted to wait until she got married or something." Simon knew it. Jeanette was the type to wait, but he didn't know how much longer he would last. Still, if it's her..."Alright then, I'll just have to wait."

Simon started to get off Alvin's bed when a paw raised against him. "No way. I can't see my brother suffer because of a woman." Alvin said. "But Alvin, you can't force Jeanette to do it. That would be just wrong." Theodore said to Alvin. "Hmm, we can't force her, but we can help her get the idea of it." Alvin answered back.

Simon slid back on Alvin's bed. "Does this mean I still have to watch the porno?" Simon groaned. "Yeah, but one with a good story line." Alvin searched his closet. Flying objects were going around the room with Theodore and Simon dodging left and right. "A-ha! '500 Days of Sex'." Alvin loudly presented. "It's a parody of '500 Days of Summer'. The only difference is nothings censored." Simon faced palm. "Jeanette's never gonna watch a movie with that kind of title." He stated. "Who said she had to know?"


	3. What Could Go Wrong?

**Sorry, this whole chapter is a flashback. It seemed like a good idea at first. Anyways I hope you like it~**

Chapter 3: What Could Go Wrong?

Everything went wrong that night. Simon flopped over to his bed face up at the ceiling. His eyes were wide as he tried to process what had just happened a minute ago. '_Why?', _He thought frantically to himself. His eyes closed as he thought back to the beginning.

_"Hi Simon." Jeanette said at the door. "Hey Jeanette." Simon replied. It was 8:00 in the evening when Jeanette came over. Alvin needed to leave them alone, so Theodore and himself were to go to the girl's house and meet their own dates there. "See you two love birds later. We'll be making our own love nest just a block away." Alvin said as they were leaving. "Good bye Alvin." Simon said, irritated of him. After Alvin and Theodore left, there was an awkward silence between the two until, "S-so, um how about a movie?" Simon asked nervously._

_Alvin looked side to side in a sneaky fashion. "So, Alvin what are you gonna do with-Hm!" Theodore's mouth was covered as he was brought over to the bushes. "Quiet Theodore." Alvin hushed, as he released Theodore's mouth. He gasped for air. "Alvin, what are you doing?" Theodore asked angered. "Shh, I'm wanna spy on Simon." Alvin proclaimed. Theodore's eyes widened. "Alvin, you can't do that. This is only supposed to be between Simon and Jeanette. We have to leave." Alvin grinned "And miss my brother's life changing moment? Never."_

_Jeanette sat down quietly on the couch. "So, what movie are we watching?" Simon hesitated. "Uhhh...let me see." He turned to the cabinet just to the side of the T.V., quietly holding the forbidden DVD. 'This isn't right.' Simon thought. 'I'm the responsible one of the family. I can't do this.' Simon put the DVD in the cabinet and picked another. 'This will keep my mind of things', Simon grinned as he reached for the other DVD. "We can watch 'Enemy at the Gate', even though I haven't seen it yet." "Alright, actually I haven't seen it either." Simon put the DVD in the player and sat down quietly near Jeanette. As the movie started he slowly put his arm around her. At first she tensed up, but soon felt relaxed in the place she was in and leaned back against him. Feeling her warmth on him, he sighed inwardly, 'Somehow, this seems too perfect. Not that I'm complaining.'_

_"Are you kidding? That chicken!" Alvin 'quietly' remarked. "Shh, they'll hear you." Theodore said. Somehow getting caught up in Alvin's web, Theodore followed him in a tree just in front of their window, behind the couch Simon was sitting in. He decided it was best to see that Alvin didn't get into too much trouble, or at least that was the excuse. "What happened?" He asked. "Simon didn't put the porno on. Does he want to stay a virgin forever?" Alvin huffed. Theodore looked past Alvin toward the couple. "Well, he seems pretty happy to me." Alvin shook his head "No way. We've got to change the DVD." Theodore grabbed Alvin's arm. "No Alvin, we should go. Besides they look happy already without you ruining their date." Alvin struggled "No, we have to help him." Theodore pulled harder. "No we don't." Alvin pulled back._

"_Yes we do."_

"_No we don't"_

"_Yes we-WHOA!"_

_They screamed. Alvin and Theodore fell back from the tree onto the ground, hitting hard. "Ow... That hurt." Theodore commented. "Ugh, you okay?" Alvin asked. "He's fine." Simon replied._

_Alvin shot up. "Simon, wha-what a surprise! We were just, uh saving a poor, old cat from a tree. We heard it's cries and we just couldn't leave it. It must have run off somewhere. Here kitty-kitty. Uh, meow, meow-" "Save me your excuses Alvin. I called the girls." Simon interrupted "And they said you haven't been there at all tonight." Giving up, Alvin pouted. "Well, you didn't watch the porno." Simon blushed. "That's none of you're business! Just... look, can't you leave us alone for a little while. I mean were you actually going to watch if we-" "No! Well...maybe a little." Alvin admitted. "Alvin! That's it we're going." Theodore dragged Alvin down the street, despite his struggling, until they could longer be seen._

_Simon sighed as he headed back toward the house. "Sorry about that. My brothers were acting stupid...again." Jeanette giggled. "It's okay, I just want to get back to the movie." Simon positioned himself back in his original place and pressed play. Sadly, he didn't stay in that spot for too long. Before they knew it, Simon and Jeanette were staring back at a couple who was getting hot and heavy pretty fast. A love scene, between the main characters, was playing on the screen. Simon didn't know what to do. Whether to press pause or to keep things going. I mean they were mature enough to stand a naughty scene in a movie. So, then why did it feel so...so wrong. He chanced a glance at Jeanette who was shying away and expecting for Simon to stop the movie. But he did no such thing. He stared back intently to the fictional couple and then to Jeanette. Somehow it just slipped out. "You wanna try it?" Simon gasped as he said this. 'What am I doing?', He thought. 'Of course she doesn't want to. It's futile to even- ' "Okay." Jeanette squeaked. Simon tensed up and slowly turned to Jeanette. Her face was a bright red with her eyes trying to make a hole in the floor. But it was when she slowly looked up with her eyes staring back at his that he lost it._

_"Wait! Stop!" Jeanette screamed. Simon had jumped on her with his lips clashing on hers. It wasn't till she screamed that he realized what he had done. He got off her, but for some reason he was angry. He loved her and for him not to be able to show his love, it hurt him. "Why." He muttered. "Why, are you so afraid. I know as a woman you have every right to use your body the way you want to, but... I love you. I want you and you pushing me away. It stings." He confessed. Jeanette slowly sat up as tears started to form in her eyes. Feeling guilty, Simon crawled to her, but her hand divided them. "I'm sorry. It's my fault that things are this way. I love you too Simon. It's because I love you that I can't have sex with you." She sobbed. For the second time Simon asked why. More tears flowed down her cheek. "Because, I'm not a virgin."_

That was all Simon could remember as he looked back at their disastrous date. He couldn't even remember when she left, but she did. He tossed to his side and feel asleep quickly seeking the warm comfort of his dreams.


	4. Author

I'm so sorry to say that I will not finish this story due to lack of inspiration and time.

I want to thank those of you who actually read this messed up story and liked it. But I'm sorry to say that it won't happen. I hope you guys understand. Thank you.


End file.
